


Dream Dream Dream

by AndySpringer



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndySpringer/pseuds/AndySpringer
Summary: Nick Clark is deceased and lies on a flower meadow .. but he is not alone there ...





	Dream Dream Dream

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not seen season 4 until episode 3, you are hereby warned.  
> Please don' t read further.
> 
> For all others. This story takes place right after or during Nick's death ...  
> Who will come pick him up?  
> If you have problems with this, maybe you should better stop here.
> 
> I would be very happy about a little feedback. Thank you! 
> 
> Sorry my English is not very good ;)

Nick was lying on an endless flower meadow, he knew he was dying. He had wanted to say so much to Alicia and he felt so sorry for her grief .. so, so sorry ..  
This was his last moment.  
"Hey, open your eyes, Nicky." He knew that voice ..  
and he opened his eyes, saw Troy sitting next to him in the grass. Alicia's sobbing ebbed in his head.  
Nick smiled at him. "Are you my last thought?"  
Oh he had missed the young Otto so much.  
Troy picked some flowers from the meadow and patted Nick on the shoulder. "You would like that .. hm ..?“  
As so often, Troy made him smile, even if he didn’t really feel like it. He had just died and yet this felt more real than anything he had experienced in the last two years.  
What a strange feeling. He reached to his chest, where he suspected the gunshot wound, but there was nothing.  
Even Troy looked unharmed, no scar, nothing ...  
It was just a beautiful beautiful dream.  
A comforting game of his thoughts, nothing more. And yet he enjoyed it. "I wished so much to see you again. Only one last time " he said softly to his friend.  
Whispering and in a gentle voice, he answered, "And here I am. I won’t go anywhere without you. "  
Troy was so beautiful and attractive to him as he always had. And if that was his fucking last dream, then he knew what he would do.  
"Let me kiss you, okay?"  
Chuckling softly, Troy came very close to him, their lips touching and it took a long time for them to separate again.  
"I was always crazy about you ..", Nick whispered darkly.  
He pulled Troy close while he lay on his back.  
And it didn’t matter if it was real, or just a dream ... if it was his last dream ever, or if they both had long reached eternity together. Nick wanted this. They lay on each other and rolled laughing across the flower meadow. Hands everywhere .. lips everywhere ... a sense of sensuality and security made for infinity. One last intoxication, maybe the best of his life ...  
Laugh that was contagious, and that he had not shown the last two years. Feelings that gripped the whole body, he didn’t want to let go, not stop, to hold Troy forever.

It was a perfect last dream. Time didn’t matter anymore, maybe they were here for just seconds, maybe hours or days? Nick didn’t know. At some point the meadow became colder and the colors began to fade. Oh, he wanted to hold Troy. Please, he should not leave him alone. But his friend gently stroked his cheek.

"Come on Nick, it's time to go .. don’t look back .. don’t be scared."  
Troy got up and held out his hand to Nick.  
"Where are we going?"  
Nick knew that the moment would be over soon.  
"Does it matter, Nicky?"  
Nick took Troy's hand and pulled himself up.  
"No, it does not matter," he said softly.

 

At the end of the meadow suddenly a bridge appeared.  
Nick was not afraid, he continued to hold Troy's hand and he suddenly knew it would be okay. He just knew it.  
From a distance he could see people waving.  
"They are all waiting for you," his friend encouraged him.  
„It’s peaceful here, you know."  
And Nick knew it.  
He recognized Travis, who stood with his son at the end of the bridge and waved to him and he recognized Jake, who wasn’t far away and also smiled. Nick didn’t look back, not even a second, without hesitating he crossed the bridge hand in hand with Troy.  
With each step, he felt his heart easing and it almost seemed like he was flying ...


End file.
